Seven Days of Sukko
by DarkyLonewolf
Summary: A collection of relatively short Sukko one-shots for a sort of self-imposed Sukko week challenge. Cover Image by negom. Day 7: Wedding Day - The obligatory wedding chapter. Not much else to say about this one, really.
1. Confession

_So, um, I got a little frustrated over the fact that a particular overprominent pairing basically got it's own week while Sukko doesn't get any particular events tied to it, so, yeah, I went on to begin writing for an entire Sukko week of sorts. I hope it's not too mediocre, because some of these were written in a matter of literally one day._

* * *

Normally, no matter what Akko did, she usually didn't think of the potential consequences. She always charged in head-first – sometimes more literally than usual – and just followed her own desires, ending up having to fix the resulting screw-ups.

And how ironic it was that the deepest of her heart's desires also ended up being the one thing she had to think several times over.

The thing is, Akko had a crush on a fellow student. The fact that it was a crush on another girl did not seem to be problematic to her in the slightest – if anything, she saw no real problem in girls loving other girls. After all, if you love a person for what they are as, well, a person, why should you be worried about such things?

Rather, it was the fact that said girl was Sucy that made Akko reconsider it several times.

Honestly, she had no real clue as to how exactly she ended up having feelings for the girl. Then again, something seemed to attract Akko to Sucy even since the day they met. Sure, their first impressions of one another weren't all that nice, considering that Sucy basically tossed a bunch of mercifully fake snakes at Akko just to get the brunette off her. And yet that's where Akko's determination really shined through. Despite all the cruel pranks that Sucy played on Akko, despite making the asian witch risk her life for a rare potion ingredient, and despite Sucy constantly pranking the girl and making some sarcastic and rather mean remarks about her every-so-often, something just seemed to attract Akko to the girl. Maybe it was the odd air of mystery that often persisted around the girl, maybe it were some of the things that Akko saw in Sucy's mindscape – mainly, a personification of the violette's repressed feelings and the fact that Sucy seemed to rather fondly remember their first meeting instead of the subsequent pranks – it was hard to tell. But we all know as the saying goes – absence makes the heart grow fonder. And being away from Sucy on near-constant basis after a long series of attempts to at least befriend the girl was not helping Akko's case the slightest.

Sure, they spent some time together, but considering that they hardly even talked to each other, it didn't amount to all that much.

Not to mention that seeing Akko together with Diana all the time did nothing to keep the emotional distance between Akko and Sucy from stretching further.

And Akko knew she had to fix it, and confess to Sucy what she truly felt about the girl. Problem is, she had a persistent feeling that something might just go wrong, and they'd end up separated even further than before.

"I just have to go ahead and tell her everything. Walk up to her, grab her hands, look her in her one visible eye, and tell her how much…" – Akko stammered for a bit, as even as she spoke it out loud to nothing but empty space, it seemed rather hard to speak out. – "Tell her how…"

"Talking to furniture again, Akko?" – The subject of the brunette's affections deadpanned, quietly walking into the dorm room, having had returned from her shopping trip.

Akko immediately jumped up as she heard the voice. So much for her confession practice.

"I was just, uh…Nevermind, just thinking aloud." – The Japanese witch replied, not even angry at her love interest's remark. Frankly, she stopped taking them to heart well over halfway through their first year, and didn't think much of them even now, in their second year.

"You know, talking to yourself is usually considered a sign of insanity. You sure that you're not feeling any after effects from our potion experiment a couple days ago?" – Sucy remarked again, although this time her remark sounded less sarcastic, and more like she was…Genuinely concerned about Akko? The brunette was sure that she was just hearing what she wanted to hear.

In any case, Akko figured that she might as well take the necessary risk. She was sure that her love confession wouldn't be the best, and that she might just screw something up, but it was worth a try.

"Sucy, I… **We need to talk.** "

"Hm?" – Sucy couldn't even muster a sarcastic response to that one, with just how genuinely serious Akko had sounded. The brunette stood up from her bed and walked up to her, looking down.

"Sucy, listen, I…" – And from that moment on, Akko had begun letting her restraints off one by one as she told Sucy everything she thought about her: "First off, I want to apologize. Apologize for how distant we were last year. For how we barely even talked to one another, considering how busy I was back then, not even finding any time to talk to you. For how by the time I caught on, the year was already nearing it's end."

"Akko… You…You don't have to apologize for something like that, you know… It wasn't that much of a problem to me, really, it wasn't…" – The violette stammered, trying not to let her emotions slip.

"Sucy, please, there is more to it than that. It matters to me much more than you think it does." – Akko was visibly stammering, twiddling her fingers as she tried to just go ahead and say what she wanted to. – "The truth is, Sucy… "

"Akko?" – Sucy's cold façade was falling apart at it's seams by every moment, as the note of concern in her voice seemed a lot more prominent. The violette had taken both of Akko's hands in her own, and looked closer at her, as the brunette had her eyes tightly shut and was looking down, avoiding eye contact with the witch. – "Akko, please, speak up…"

And on that exact moment, Akko had reversed the other girl's grip so that it was the brunette holding Sucy's hands now, then, her eyes still shut, she confessed.

" **I LOVE YOU, SUCY!"** – Akko shouted at the top of her lungs, shocking the subject of her affections with the sheer loudness of her statement, to say nothing of the statement itself.

Once again, Sucy was at a loss for words. Sure, she did have some odd feelings for Akko ever since they've met, but all this time, she was suppressing them, and always thought that if Akko were to find out about them, then she either would be as oblivious as ever, or would actively avoid her. But… Finding out that the brunette had reciprocated Sucy's feelings had made all the figurative walls that the violette had been building around herself over the years crumble to dust.

Tears in her eyes, the violette decided she might as well not throw the chance away, and replied: "I… Akko, this is just so sudden… But… I love you too. As more than just a friend – I was just afraid to admit it not just to anyone else, but to myself. I… I always thought that my… Orientation… Would be just one of those many things that make me the "freaky Sucy" that the entire academy knows me as. So I guess it's little wonder why I tried to repress those feelings so madly… I was afraid of what you'd think about me if you found out… And I tried my best to keep my feelings, as well as my subsequent jealousy when you began spending so much time with Diana, to myself. Remembering how you saw quite a lot of things in my mindscape, I assumed that you just wanted to stay as far away from me as possible… I just thought myself to be a horrible person, Akko. "

Akko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sucy must have had it really rough if even after Akko confessed her love to her, she felt so…Troubled. The girl certainly had abandoment issues, and Akko knew that it would take quite a while to fix… But it wouldn't hurt to at least start taking the necessary steps to do so, right?

"Sucy… You know full well that's not true. If I didn't want to be with you, if you really were a horrible person, I wouldn't be pouring my soul out before you like this, you know! I know one thing's for certain – beneath all these thorns, you're just a complete and utter softie! " – The brunette replied, punctuating her last sentence with a smile, making Sucy blush even further. Although the violette's quiet chuckle seemed to be somewhat of an evidence that Akko's words, even if a little unfitting to the situation, seemed to do Sucy some good.

"Akko… Please, your adorkability is making me tense up even more. Just kiss me already." – The violette replied, her usual deadpan tone strangely not present.

Not that Akko needed to be asked twice. And thus, both girls leaned forward, and kissed each other on the lips. It wasn't the most perfect first kiss, mostly because Akko was pressing herself a little too close to Sucy, but it wasn't like it mattered to either of them.

 _After all, both Akko and Sucy were sure that they've had a lot more kisses ahead of themselves._

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER SO REDACTED-  
_**

 _Ahem, yeah, this was written in a matter of one day, and the first draft was **mmmmmmiserable,** I'd say as much. Hopefully it's at least presentable after all the edits.  
_

 _I know my self-deprecation is getting old, but honestly, I rarely, if at all, feel proud about any of my work. Like many of my cancelled fics, for example._

 _So, with that said, and a decent start to a week full of ficwriting..._

 _Darky Out!_


	2. Curiosity

_Dropping the beginning of chapter A/N thing for this series. That's all I can say for now._

* * *

"Honestly, Akko, why do you insist on going to this particular place on every date we have?"

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. Considering that Sucy and Lotte had helped Akko out with her home assignments just the day before, and that Sucy, in part, had her own work handled pretty easily, both witches had quite a bit of time to spare. And considering that they were a couple, it was a no-brainer that they've decided to go out on a date.

Their most common dating spot was a particular cliff, from which there was an incredibly beautiful view on the forest scenery below it. The way the vast sylvan expanse stretched out for miles from below the cliff already made for a rather nice view, and it was only further cemented by how pretty the place looked on those bright starry nights or those quiet sunny days.

"I guess it's just because of the view here." – Akko replied, emphasizing the point further. – "Just like the view from that particular lookout spot in Blytonbury, it just makes all my worries feel trivial." – Then, after a couple moments, just before Sucy went on to crack any of her usual sarcastic remarks, Akko added: "Yes, that includes the fact that I'm bound for the underworld. Somehow, I knew you were going to make that joke. "

"Okay, you got me here, Akko. Let me have a turn at a prediction – you're going to give me a corny compliment on how no view could compare to my beauty, right?" – Sucy remarked, grinning slyly, and making Akko blush in embarrassment.

"Umm, no?" – The brunette asked back unconvincingly, but all it took was one skeptical glare from Sucy for Akko to admit it: "Guilty."

"Heh. Reading you like a potions book. " – Sucy remarked, giving out her typical shroom-eating grin and making Akko pout not-sincerely-angrily. After a couple moments, the violette pulled her girlfriend closer to herself, just so that they were sitting huddled to one another, and added: "But with all honesty, I can say much of the same. You may be a dork, but you're a cute dork. "

"And I guess that makes you a pretty creep." – The violette couldn't help but snicker as she heard her Japanese girlfriend say that. – "A dork and a creep. Yep, I think we make quite the perfect pair."

As the two sat there, it wasn't long before both girls' thoughts began to wander.

Sucy was thinking about what her future with Akko would be like. Sure, these days, society was a lot more open-minded, and almost all countries have legalized same-gender relationships, so the society wouldn't be looking down on either of them for their love. But then Sucy's thoughts were soured by the fact that Akko was going to pursue a career as a magical performer, and considering that Sucy was planning to either be an Alchemy Teacher at Luna Nova later on, or to just run her own alchemical shop specializing in pre-made potions, that surely meant that her and Akko's life paths were going to diverge.

Hopefully, they'd find a workaround for the situation eventually, the violette thought.

As for Akko, her thoughts were focused on the present rather than the further future. As her attention span didn't let her enjoy the view for long, it wasn't long before she turned her gaze to Sucy, who seemed lost in thought.

Somehow, even despite the wind at the cliff, Sucy's bangs still seemed to be downright insistent on keeping her other eye covered at all times, barely moving from their usual position. Akko could swear she saw what seemed to be at least a somewhat ordinary eye under the girl's hair, but something was a little strange about it. Something she couldn't quite put her guess on…

"Hey, Suce…"

"Hm?" – The violette got snapped out of her thoughts rather easily.

"You know, ever since we first met, and even after we started dating, I was always wondering about one thing…" – As if to emphasize her point, Akko reached over and placed her hand on Sucy's eye-obscuring bangs. – "Why do you keep your hair like this? What are you hiding under your bangs?"

The alchemist seemed to have been taken aback by this, as she visibly flinched at Akko's question. She immediately bashfully turned away and remarked: "You don't wanna know. It's something that's always been embarrassing me. An inborn condition, if you will. "

"Come on, it can't be that bad!" – Cue Akko making her typical puppy-dog eyes expression as she whined: "Ple-aah-se?"

Sucy groaned, and reluctantly pulled her bangs aside… Keeping her obscured eye closed.

"There, did I satisfy your curiosity?" – The violette deadpanned. Looking at Akko, she noticed that her girlfriend was far from satisfied, pouting childishly.

"Please, I promise I won't tell anyone about it, whatever there is! I swear, if I do, you will have full right to force-feed me the Silence Potion every morning! " – Akko pleaded.

Groaning again, this time out of slight embarrassment, Sucy, still keeping her bangs lifted up, opened her other eye. There was nothing supernatural – her other eye that she kept obscured at all times was a perfectly normal one, not a prosthetic or anything. The only thing that could have possibly been the main reason why Sucy always hid her other eye was the fact that, while her normally visible eye had a bloody red iris, this one was a sky blue.

"Oh, my, gosh…" – Akko gasped out.

"Yes, quite freaky, I know." – The mauve-haired witch replied, looking away bashfully.

"No, it's not! This is **so beautiful!** It's as if you're like some sort of otherworldly princess or something! Please, I want to look at your eyes like this for just a little longer! " – The brunette pleaded yet again, clasping her hands as she did.

Blushing, Sucy took out a hairpin from one of her pockets and pinned her bangs so that they weren't covering her other, differently colored eye. She just had no idea how Akko could find a freaky inborn condition beautiful in any way. And yet there the asian witch was, looking her girlfriend eye to eye with a look of awe.

"Oh my gosh, your eyes are just so beautiful, Sucy! How could you be hiding such beauty?" – The brunette asked, accidentally embarrassing Sucy even further.

"Well, back in my orphanage days, other kids used to bully me for this. They called me "mismatch" quite often. That's why I always thought of this as something freaky, and not… Well, not what you said to me just now." – The violette replied, blushing.

"Pfft, these kids had no taste, I'll say as much!" – Akko retorted, crossing her arms.

"You'll still keep your promise not to tell anyone, right?" – The alchemist responded, unknowingly leaning closer.

"Of course I won't, if that's so important to you, then… Then I promise I'll keep it a secret!" – As Akko said that, she made a zipping gesture over her mouth.

"Thank you, Akko." – Sucy responded, getting her hairpin off and pulling her bangs back over her eye. Then, leaning closer in, she added: "You know, since the day I began hiding my other eye under my bangs, you were the only person I ever showed my secret to."

It took Akko a couple moments, but she realized what Sucy meant with what she said– she trusts her a lot more than anyone else, and thus she trusts the brunette enough to show the girl her secret. However, she couldn't even muster a coherent response, uttering nothing but an "Oh".

There were a couple moments of awkward silence, with Akko just staring Sucy in the eye, almost unblinking, before she uttered: "You know, since we're all the way out here, and the situation is just so romantic and…" – Akko couldn't even choose the right words for the situation even after she spoke up to break the uncomfortable silence. – "I think we should, well…"

"Don't say a word, bunny. I know just what you want." – And with that said, Sucy had leaned in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. It was a short, tongueless kiss at first, but Akko had insisted on taking it further, and it wasn't long before the kiss went into a full-on makeout session.

 _Seems like their intimacy would go further than just a revealed secret…_


	3. Being Nice For A Change

"Rise and shine, airhead."

Ugh. Akko's Sunday mornings were always soured by Sucy waking her up as early as she could, usually to help her test some gross-tasting potion or poison, and usually an even-worse tasting antidote afterwards in the latter case. And even after the two ended up in a romantic relationship, this didn't change the slightest bit.

However, Akko was a little alarmed when her sorta-girlfriend didn't punctuate her morning greeting with a usual "time to take your medicine" phrase. Which gave her the idea that maybe the mauve-haired witch had other plans for her.

"Suce, what did I tell you about getting me up in the butt of the morning like this?" – The brunette remarked, still half-asleep.

"Unless it's for potion testing, then don't bother, I remember." – The violette deadpanned. –"Except that, today, I kind of wanted to make it up to you for all those soured Sundays. Just an ordinary, no-potion-testing-or-magic-catastrophes day. Does that sound good to you, bunny?"

Okay, now Akko was getting suspicious. Even if Sucy was her girlfriend for quite a while now, she was still being her usual self, with the only difference in her potion-testing schedule being that instead of testing potions on her every convenient day, she only did it on Sundays. And now she suddenly decided to miss out on that day as well? Something was up.

"And what plans do you have?" – Akko asked, getting up from her bed ever-so-slowly.

"Well, after we take care of the usual morning routine, I thought we might go out into town for a while."

The fish took the bait rather quickly, it seems, as Akko sprung up out of her bed immediately and replied: "Oh, okay then."

As the brunette ran off to the showers, Sucy couldn't help but remark:"Well, that was easy enough."

* * *

Stranger still, Sucy's reason to go out into Blytonbury seemed relatively mundane. No broom practice – reasonable, considering the place was declared a no-fly zone recently – no shopping for potion ingredients, no wicked field experiments or ingredient gathering, none of that. The one activity that Sucy took Akko out for was…

"Shopping?" – Akko asked, a little skeptical.

"Why yes. Considering how miserable this week's blandest cafeteria dishes made you, I figured I'd buy you some of your favorite sweets. Maybe I'll throw in a jar of _umeboshi_ , entirely at my expense." – Oh, she just knew that this was the perfect way to manipulate Akko – after all, a promise of the brunette's favorite treat was one of Sucy's favorite tactics to get her to cooperate with her in her experiments.

And it worked, as Akko gasped, once again nearly crushing the slender girl in a grateful bearhug, then hurriedly apologizing and letting go of Sucy the moment she heard a pained grunt from the mauve-haired witch.

The shopping proper was going on without a hitch – the most messing with Akko that Sucy did was pretending to take a little too long with her choice of one product or another, if only because how hilarious the sight of Akko stomping in impatience was. But she couldn't be too cruel, so she didn't drag her little prank out for too long, and even got her girlfriend that jar of pickled plums – AKA _umeboshi_ – she promised.

Naturally, when the two paid up for the groceries and headed over to the leyline from the shop, it wasn't long before Akko asked: "So, what is that all about?"

"Hm?" – Sucy lifted her eyebrow in slight confusion.

"You know, this whole shopping trip? Why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" – Akko asked, her tone strangely accusative – "I mean, after we've became, like, a couple, you're still not exactly lena…Lenu…"

"Lenient to you?" – The violette barely held back a snicker due to how much trouble Akko had getting that particular word out. Even if that asian witch did naturally learn English very quickly, she still had trouble with the "big words" after all.

"Yes, that! Why the heck are you suddenly so nice to me, especially on experiment day, which, strangely enough, went without any experiments?" – The brunette asked, her tone indicating that she expected Sucy to either ask her some ridiculous favor or make her test an extra bad potion in exchange for the shopping trip and for getting Akko her favorite treat.

Well, if she was going to mess with her, she figured she might as well play nice, Sucy thought.

"Okay, fine, you got me. I'd need to ask of you just one thing for this particular moment." – The violette replied in a faux-confessing voice.

"I knew it! So, what kind of weird favor I have to do for you? What kind of potion will I have to taste when we get back to the Academy?" – Akko impatiently shouted, having had put her packet full of groceries down on the ground so as to not damage the "valuable cargo" that the jar of pickled plums was.

"Right now, I just need you to close your eyes. You'll know why pretty soon." – Sucy remarked in her usual deadpan tone. Akko seemed a little skeptical, but complied anyway.

"Why? Because you can't wait to force that latest potion of yours down my throat and decided to do it right now?" – The Japanese girl asked, and, after a couple moments, was pleasantly surprised.

Sucy went on and kissed Akko right on the lips. Even if there were quite a few people around, right now, Sucy decided she might as well go through with her plan. Not that the passerby seemed to be troubled by it that much. When the violette pulled away, Akko opened her eyes and moved her hand over her lips, still a little confused.

"I don't get it." – The brunette uttered.

"I knew I'd have to voice it to you. Look, you've had a tough week, spent any and all free time you've had studying, and we didn't even get to go out anywhere this Saturday because you've had a lot of homework to do." – Sucy replied, having had placed her hands on Akko's shoulders. – "So I decided to make it up to you for the overly hectic week, because the last thing you needed is an experiment with some gross-tasting potions after you're so utterly exhausted."

"…Oh." – Was all that the witch could utter.

"Now, pick that bag up and let's get going to the leyline." – Sucy remarked, gesturing Akko to follow her. – "I'm sure you can't wait to open that jar up and chow down on those pickled plums like no tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah..." – Was the only reply that Akko managed at the moment, although she did continue it further in her thoughts:

 _ **"After such a sweet kiss, I definitely need something salty to dumb down that taste."**_


	4. Birthdays Are Overrated

_Maybe I'll write a more proper holiday-themed one-shot for these two later in December. The fact that Sucy's birthday is December 31st does open up some possibilities now that I think about it._

* * *

Birthday.

The single most overrated date in one's life. What there is to celebrate about a person getting one year closer to imminent death anyway?

Normally, that point of view would come from people much older than Sucy Manbavaran was. However, considering just how her childhood usually went, and how the other kids or caretakers at the orphanage never celebrated the violette's birthday, she just treated it as just any other day – the right day to just get back to her usual potion work. Even the fact that her birthday coincided with one of the rather commonplace holidays didn't change her perception of that date either.

If anything, she often wanted to just get to sleep on that particular day as early as possible, because she knew she wouldn't ever get any gifts, so staying up late was pointless anyway.

Nowadays, not much has changed. Sucy's girlfriend Akko, however, did not understand her problem with her birthday in the slightest. Getting to celebrate two holidays in one day? In Akko's opinion, anyone would be jealous of a person with such a possibility! Twice the gifts, twice the fun, right?

Except that her opinion on the matter had crashed right into a magisteel wall the moment Sucy specified her problem with the holiday.

…Only for Akko to try and bash right through.

"Well, that just plain won't do! Since we're staying over at the Academy for this year, I absolutely **must** make sure to at least make this holiday worthwhile for you! " – Akko remarked after Sucy's explanation, and soon enough ran off to get the necessary permission to fly out into Blytonbury, as she was very much intent on getting Sucy some sort of gift.

"Jeez. That marmot just plain never gives up. She didn't even give me any time to object to her decision." – Sucy remarked to the empty room, groaning.

"Now, now, Sucy. It only means she is just that determined to make this holiday memorable for you. True, she is a little too bull-headed and forward, but you somehow find even those quirks of her rather endearing, do you not?' – An all-too prominent voice in Sucy's head remarked, once again making her groan in frustration.

Seriously, her love for Akko was very often a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she got to feel genuinely happy for one of the few times in her life whenever that dummy actually did something good for her, but a curse because it very often ended up contradicting her other thoughts in some situations.

"She sure loves you a lot if she went for that even despite the fact that, for her birthday this year, you mailed her the Love-Love Bee jar. Without the bee, mind you. Subtle, aren't we?~" – The voice teasingly remarked.

"I'm going crazy because of that airhead." – The violette grumbled out as she fell back down onto her bed.

"Actually, it's more like you're crazy **for** that airhead~" – The "Love Sucy" teased.

* * *

The fateful day arrived pretty soon. The few other students that stayed over at the Academy for the winter holidays either didn't know Sucy well enough to know it was her birthday, or the most they gave her was just an off-handed "happy birthday" or "happy new year". As for Akko…

Well, Sucy knew something was up the moment Akko asked her to fly them over to Blytonbury past curfew. Turns out the girl had to go to extra lengths to get the permission to go out into town on a New Year's Eve night. But at the very least, all she really needed to do was take care of a couple formalities, like a promise not to be too careless with magic and to return back to the Academy as soon as possible.

And even though Sucy would much rather stay back at the Academy for the holiday, she just had to follow through with Akko's odd celebration plan. Plus how could she say no to those red puppy-dog eyes?

So there the two witches were, standing in the middle of a crowd near the clock tower in Blytonbury. Sucy didn't seem to complain much about winter, and the cold weather didn't bother her the tiniest bit, but Akko looked to be borderline freezing.

"Look, you don't have to go to such extra lengths for me, bunny." – Sucy remarked with noticeable concern when she noticed that Akko had clenched her teeth from the cold, shivering like no tomorrow.

"N-n-nonsense! I just h-h-have to give you that gift in an appropriately romantic setting!" – The brunette replied defiantly. The alchemist merely sighed and remarked: "At least get a little closer to me so I can let you warm up, you know."

Akko didn't need to be asked twice as she inched close enough to her girlfriend for a hug.

"Look! There it goes!" – Akko shouted out as soon as the clock chime started. – "Make a wish for the New Year!"

Sucy just rolled her eyes. Akko witnessed genuine magic more than once, and yet she still believed in such superstitions? What a dork. But she was Sucy's dork, and admittedly, Sucy couldn't help but think of a possible wish.

"She knows what you're wishing for. You know what you're wishing for. You wish to just spend the rest of your life with her by your side. " – The all-too-overprominent-lately voice remarked, and Sucy certainly agreed with it.

The crowd was honestly getting a little overwhelming for Sucy. Just standing there with her girlfriend, with so many people around them…It honestly made Sucy feel rather uneasy. But if Akko was tolerating the extreme night cold weather for her, then it would only be fair if Sucy toughed her anxieties out for Akko.

"By the way… About the gift…" – Akko remarked, getting Sucy out of her thoughts, and reached for a surprisingly well-hidden jewelry case, handing it to the violette. – "I know you don't care much for jewelry, but… I figured you might like it."

As much as the violette didn't want to admit it, she was thoroughly intrigued. As soon as she opened the oddly unwrapped case, she was… Rather surprised.

The gift that Akko got her was one of those two-part heart necklaces with first letters of their names each on different halves, "SM" written on one half and "AK" on the other. Naturally, Sucy blushed heavily at such a gift.

"Akko… Akko, you're… You're such a dork." – The violette remarked, her face as red as her girlfriend's eyes.

"I guess that's one thing that won't change in the following year!" – Atsuko replied in a sing-song voice, then reached on to get the matching necklaces out of the case, but was promptly stopped by Sucy.

"Let's wait until tomorrow to try them on, shall we? For now…" – She was interrupted by the last chime of the clock and the crowd around them cheering. – "Well, Happy New Year to you."

"Aww… And Happy Birthday to **you!** " – Akko replied, then, as soon as Sucy closed the jewelry case in her hands and the brunette tucked it back into her pocket, reached forward to kiss her. Sure, they probably weren't the only kissing couple here, but right now, it's not like it mattered.

As for Sucy, she was undoubtedly happy.

 _That was the kind of holiday she liked - no tacky overblown celebrations, just being with the one you love the most._


	5. Illness

_Yeeah... This one's a bit of a clusterfuck. Sucy's side of things is a little difficult to write at times._

 _Also, yay for forgetting about how I promised to drop the author's notes._

* * *

"You know, I think you're basically living proof that some sayings are entirely untrue."

One particular messed-up day of winter broom practice – specifically, a landing face-first into snow – rather easily led to Akko catching a cold on pretty much the next day. It started out with the ever-so-typical throat ache, then it went onto the usual symptoms – stuffy nose, constant sneezing, increased body temperature, all that. And currently, Akko was already stuck with this cold for a third day or so. Mercifully enough, the symptoms seemed to stop worsening.

"And how is that?" – The brunette remarked shortly before another sneeze and another wasted tissue.

"Well, you know how the saying goes– idiots don't catch colds." – Sucy teased, then turned back over to her alchemical equipment, as she was busy making medicine for her girlfriend.

As for Akko, she didn't even bother with a reaction, and just groaned, immediately grasping her neck in pain from her throat ache. Ugh, why was it that she caught colds so rarely, but when she did, they hit her full-force?

"Alright, bunny, you know the drill. Time to take **actual medicine** for once." – Sucy remarked as soon as she filled a vial with some rather unpleasant-looking potion and offered it to Akko. – "This is pretty basic common cold medicine. While it won't make your sickness go away in one sneeze, at the very least it won't make you feel like you've fell down with something worse than just a common cold."

Not really having a choice, Akko took the vial out of Sucy's hands and downed it in one go.

It tasted as horrible as it looked, certainly. She knew from most of Sucy's experiments that even something that was intended as medicine might have a lot of side effects. And the violette loved seeing those "side effects" in action, snickering like no tomorrow when one weird side effect after another happened.

This time? A horse tail, horse ears, and even a pair of hooves in place of feet.

"Oh dear. Too much horseradish." – That was just a joke on Sucy's parts, the potion did not involve any actual horseradish or other non-magical ingredients, but the situation was just calling for it. Luckily, the side effect lasted only until Akko's next sneeze, as the moment she sneezed, all the changes were reverted almost immediately.

"Alright, back to the drawing board it is. Still, that's a lot of progress from the previous one, when the side effects occurred post-sneeze." – As if to emphasize her point, she looked over at the semi-intact poster above Akko's bed which, despite looking as good as new, still had a few ash traces here and there, as the Genesia spell could restore the poster, but not remove the ashes, and handed the brunette another packet of tissues.

"Ugh, write this particular medicine off as a failure. Even if it works, the side effects are too drastic to make it worthwhile. " – Akko remarked, tossing another used tissue right into the nearby trash bin.

"Noted. One more question – feeling any better?" – Sucy asked, taking her clipboard out, with the recipe for the complete disaster of a potion already written down, and some space for the description of the potion's effects.

"Not the tiniest bit. At least not now."

"Estimated effect possibly heavily delayed. Potential wait time – from ten minutes to four hours." – The violette wrote down. Then, stashing the clipboard away and looking over at a rather hefty pile of leftover homework at the table, remarked: "Welp, might as well get over to work. Get up."

Groaning for the umpteenth time now, Akko gotten up from her bed and went over to the writing table together with Sucy.

Mercifully enough, the subjects weren't too difficult, and the homework itself was easy enough, so Sucy's "impatient teacher syndrome" didn't have a chance to set in, as Akko gotten through the assignments pretty easily. The duo did have to leave the silent spell practice for a better time, deciding that they'll try to catch up on the material later.

"Welp, looks like that's it. All done." – Sucy remarked as Akko put the books away. – "Not too exhausted, Akko?"

"Not exactly exhausted, but rather... Well, let's just say there's one more side effect to your medicine." – The brunette replied, yawning to emphasize her point.

"Alright, guess it wouldn't hurt for you to take a nap. I'd still have to check up on you every now and then in case your condition worsens." – Sucy responded as Akko stood up from the desk chair and went over to the violette's bed – Sucy didn't seem to mind it much, but she made a note to run it through with a couple cleansing fumes later. – "Maybe I should get some aromatherapy lamps going for the time being? You know, the lavandin variety."

"I guess that would be nice. Just don't overdo it, I don't feel like choking on thin air in my sleep. " – The ill witch responded, lying down and not even bothering with the blanket.

After a bit of setup, Sucy had all the aromatic "lamps" lit up, with the subtle but noticeable smell of lavandin spreading through the room. Admittedly, even she felt rather calmed by the subtle scent.

"Well, that should do it." – The violette remarked, soon noticing that Akko was already fast asleep and sitting down next to the girl as well.

Staring off somewhere into the distance and casting occasional glances back at Akko, Sucy was left with just her own thoughts as usual.

"It's rather nice of you to take care of her like this, you know. Even if it is just a cold and even if you did force some of your "experimental medicine" on her." - The all-too-familiar inner voice of Sucy remarked, making her blush quite a bit.

"Well, I didn't bother to learn healing magic as thoroughly as, say, Diana did, so I had to resort to the first possible variation." – Sucy gave out an excuse to herself. – "Compared to the previous few medicine tests, this one was basically almost successful. That marmot is sleeping it off like no tomorrow, if the fact that she's not tossing and turning or moaning from her throat ache is of any indication. Last night, she was so noisy… "

"And you couldn't sleep because of it. Or maybe it was because you were just worried sick for her?" – The voice asked back.

"Worried sick over my girlfriend getting what amounts to a common cold. Yes, totally rational of me. I'm seriously going crazy for that dork." – The violette said out loud, with Akko not hearing her due to how fast asleep the asian witch was. Sucy then looked over her girlfriend once more and placed her hand on the girl's forehead. Fairly normal temperature, which seemed to give some indication that the medicine was doing it's work – just with a rather notable delay.

"Yep, I think she should be fine by tomorrow, some residual symptoms notwithstanding."

She definitely hoped that her medicine really did it's work this effectively.

 _ **After all, they've still had quite a few plans on things to do together during the weekend, and getting their plans ruined by one of the parties' illnesses was not at all a good thing.**_


	6. Akko's Dreamscape

"Well, that's weird."

One particular night, Sucy didn't wake up in neither her usual weird dreams nor her just as weird inner dreamscape where she often "re-watched" some of the pleasant memories she's had, but rather, she woke up in someplace else entirely.

A large, open grassy plain with a single blossoming cherry tree in the middle of it all, and flowers blooming in small patches all over the place. What caught Sucy's attention the most, however, were the girls running around the place. Or rather, what seemed to be different sides of the same girl's personality, as it seemed that she ended up in what could only be described as Akko's dream world of sorts.

One Akko copy was dressed up as Shiny Chariot and was constantly practicing spells, doing much better than her real-world counterpart. Another was just quietly sleeping in a patch of lilies, snoring rather loudly. One more copy was very intent on climbing the tree that was situated in the middle of the meadow, and even when she fell down, which, admittedly, happened quite often, she continued trying to get back up, seemingly making a bit of progress each time she did.

"Okay, this is weird. I'm sure we weren't practicing the Mendemen Haibute spell. Even if we did, I'm pretty sure Akko would be the one on the receiving end, not me." – Sucy remarked, and soon another of Akko's copies popped up right behind her.

"Oh, hey Suce! Didn't expect to see you here, of all places! Maybe you want a tour through this place? Or-or maybe you want me to introduce you to the others? Or no, wait, you're just looking to get out of-"

"Whoa, hang on a second. First, how did I get here? Second, what kind of Akko are **you** supposed to represent?" – The violette was honestly feeling rather unsettled by where she ended up in. She knew that Akko's head was a bit of a mess, but she expected her dreamscape to be…A little less neat than what she saw.

"Oh, I wish I could answer your first question. But as for the second one – I guess you could call me the "I-Just-Wanna-Help Akko"! So, do you want a tour or not?" – The brunette responded.

"Not really. Let me guess, do I have to wake the original Akko to get out of here because she's got her hands on some of my leftover potion or something?" – The alchemist deadpanned. The reply did surprise her quite a bit: "Actually, she's all wide awake, so all you'll need to do to get out of here is just ask her! Why would you leave so early, though?"

"Because I wasn't really planning to stick around for the entire night and then some." – Sucy retorted.

"Well then, she's going to be here quite soon, actually. Maybe we'll still go for that tour in the meantime?" - As soon as the Not-So-Helpful Akko said that, another emotion popped up right beside her, kneeling down and incessantly pleading.

Groaning, Sucy added: "Alright, alright, I'll go for that tour."

What she thought instead, however, was "Jeez, I guess all of those emotional beings seem to inherit some sort of dominant trait from the original. And Akko's main trait is definitely childishness."

"Now, are you really so certain about that?" – A more mature voice said from right behind the violette, slightly startling her.

Jeez, that sure was a taste of her own sneaking-up-on-people medicine, huh. As Sucy turned around, she was rather dumbfounded by what she saw.

Sure, it was another one of Akko's emotions, but… She certainly looked a tad more mature. She was taller, her body was more developed, and if that voice really did belong to her, then she even sounded more mature, like she was in, what, her late twenties or something?

"I have to admit, I wanted to hear you make a sarcastic remark on the situation, but I guess you're not gracing my ears with the sound of your deadpan tone anytime soon. " – The tall brunette remarked, looking down at Sucy as the violette just stood there, dumbfounded.

And mere moments before Sucy attempted to ask the emotional embodiment about what emotion or desire she represented, the woman placed her index finger on the witch's lips and replied: "I know what you are wondering. Well, the answer to that question is nothing too complex – I represent responsibility, conscience, and restraint. But not the harmful, brutal kind of restraint that destroys any unneeded desires or emotions – rather, I help guide the Original Akko's emotions towards the rightful path, and make sure that she doesn't mess anything up in the real world. Admittedly, after some of this year's events, Akko has been taking my advice quite a bit more often. "

"Doesn't look like it to me. She…You… Ugh, this is so confusing… Anyway, the original Akko still screws up a lot, is still rather impatient, and…" – She was suddenly interrupted by the Responsibility Akko's giggling.

"That's because I don't have total control over her. Sometimes the more momentary impulses take their hold, sometimes my advice is outright ignored in favor of some other desires… But despite all that, I'm always there to stop Akko from making any decisions she would later regret – small and big ones alike." – The brunette walked over a little closer to Sucy, then, conjuring a lily seemingly out of nowhere, handed it to the alchemist. – "Those flowers are your favorite ones, right?"

"I guess so. I mean, I was never a fan of any kinds of flowers, it's just that… There is something about lilies. Formerly I excused it as them being the kind of flowers usually seen on funerals, but, recently…" – Sucy blushed a bit. – "I guess that won't even go as a proper excuse. I do know the meaning behind lilies in Japan, however. "

"Good. Then that means you understand what else I represent." – The emotional being replied, a warm smile crossing her face.

Sucy understood that one fairly easily, but that only ended up in another question: "But, how is that even possible? I mean, considering some of the things she does for me out of impulse, one would think that…"

"It's her love for you that made her want to improve as a person. To do everything in her power to be a truly responsible individual. And she is looking forward to a rather bright future with you." – To prove her point, the Love Akko pointed over to a certain vision not too far away from the place – a river that wasn't there before, a small cobblestone bridge stretching over it, and a duo of women in their mid-twenties sitting next to each other at it's edge, embracing one another. It didn't take Sucy long to figure out whom exactly this vision was meant to represent.

"I… I understand now." – Sucy's only visible eye has gotten a tiny bit teary as she took a good look at the duo once more and she turned back to face the being that represented a more mature Akko. – "Sorry to be leaving so early, but I kind of get the feeling it's time for me to return back to the waking world now. I may have overstayed my welcome here, not to mention that… I kind of promised her…Promised you…"

"A date during the afternoon, yes. The original may be a little scatterbrained, but she remembers that quite well." – The emotional embodiment replied, nodding. – "Speaking of which, I guess that floral archway behind you might just be the way out she had created."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" – A high-pitched voice said from right behind the taller emotional being, and soon the bearer of said voice had walked over from behind the mature Akko and over to Sucy.

A little girl looking to be no older than eight years, wearing what seemed to be a child-sized replica of Shiny Chariot's stage costume. Somehow, Sucy knew that the "original" Akko would look significantly younger than she really was.

After all, that girl certainly refused to act her age almost all the time.

"You'll keep your promise to spend some more time with me later, right?" – The child asked, looking up at Sucy.

The violette smiled for a bit, then remarked: "I most certainly will."

"Right on time, too – seems like it's time for us to wake up as well." – The older Akko remarked as Sucy went on to leave through the odd portal.

 _ **They've had a lot to talk about back in the waking world.**_


	7. Wedding Day

"Alright, Akko, this is it. The time has finally come."

A lot of things happened between Sucy and Akko over the years. From personal difficulties, to the usual life problems that could happen to anyone, witch or normal human, to having to do their best to keep their relationship from falling apart due to them having to spend long stretches of time away from one another due to their highly varying fields of work, with Akko travelling around the world as some showwitch's stage assistant while Sucy stayed back over at England, running an alchemical potions shop of her own. But even a long-distance relationship didn't seem to challenge the bonds between Akko and Sucy the tiniest bit – if anything, the saying "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" was certainly appropriate for the situation the duo spent at least a couple years in.

And today, a couple days after a romantic proposal courtesy of Akko right at the place where the two witches first met, the two witches were at Blytonbury Park, having to go through with a more typical wedding than an expected "traditional witch wedding", with maybe a few things changed, like the priest's speech being appropriately rewritten and some of the decorations at the place replaced. Other than that, the wedding was fairly normal.

As Akko walked over to the altar, led over there by her father, she gazed over at Sucy and gasped.

Well, she wasn't sure if the violette's dress outdid hers, but she had to admit, a pitch-black wedding dress without a veil, but with those same demon horns that Sucy wore as a part of her costume used to sneak onto that one infamous party, was a rather bold choice on the witch's part. But also a quite beautiful one.

"Well, I guess it's there for the sake of some contrast? Two white dresses wouldn't go all that well. Besides, I guess she is the "dom" in our relationship, so that's only fair." – Akko thought, too lost in her thoughts while she was let go of.

Sucy's thoughts on Akko's rather dazzling dress were rather contradictory. She just barely held back a snicker at the fact that, even though the dress looked relatively humble, the crystals in the headband that was part of Akko's veil and at both of the girl's sleeves were honestly a bit too much. But at the same time, she had to admit that, for all of the dress' flashiness, it looked quite nice.

"Figured she'd go for the attention-grabbing one. Then again, it certainly fits Akko in her own, odd way. " – The violette thought as Akko walked up to the aisle, standing opposite of her.

After the fairly standard, if slightly altered wedding speech was done, it was time for Akko and Sucy to go through with their vows. Sucy was the first one to do so:

"Akko, I have to admit – up until I met you on my way to Luna Nova, my life was very dull and lacked happiness. At first, I was trying to ignore you, to shoo you away like an annoying fly. But even despite everything, despite all the pranking and certain experiments I did on you, despite me saying quite a few unsavory things about you every now and then, you still persisted. Persisted in your attempts to get to know me better. To get on friendly terms with me. And eventually, to start a full on romantic relationship. Even if it seemed like it wouldn't turn out well, you still persisted, and I guess the end result was worth it. It has come to a point where I just cannot imagine my life without you, for it would be as dull and boring as it was before we first met. And I know for certain that we have a bright future ahead of ourselves. "

As Akko closed her eyes and softly smiled, there were noticeable tears in her eyes. Admittedly, Lotte, who was Sucy's bridesmaid, could barely hold back her usual squeals of joy.

Now it was Akko's turn, and one could easily tell she was really nervous due to how she stammered her speech out:

"Sucy… Somehow, when I first met you way back then, there was something about you that made me want to make absolutely sure that we become close friends, or even more than that. Sure, you did quite a lot of things to me even back when we first met, like scaring me off with a bunch of conjured snakes and siccing a cockatrice on me, but despite all your... Shortcomings... I saw that there was something else. I knew that under that thorny personality, you might just be a better person than you thought you were. My dream when I enrolled into Luna Nova Academy was to become a famous stage magician like Shiny Chariot, but not for the sake of fame or flashy shows – no, it was for the sake of bringing happiness to others, for the sake of making people smile. And there's no one else's smile that matters to me more than yours. For when you smile sincerely, I know I'm doing at least something right."

After that, came the one part that borderline everyone on the wedding was looking forward to, as the priest continued with his speech:

"Do you, Atsuko Kagari, take this girl to love and cherish forever, through times equally good and bad, through illness and well-being, through wealth and poverty, till death do you part?"

"Of course I do!" – Akko excitedly replied.

"And you, Sucy Manbavaran, do you take this girl to love and cherish forever, through times equally good and bad, till death do you part?"

"Even death wouldn't be enough to part us. I do. " – The violette responded.

And sure enough, the next moment, the two witches had gone in for a kiss, with Sucy lifting Akko off the ground by her legs in the process. The brunette figured she might as well go with the traditions, and blindly tossed the bouquet in her hands, not really aiming for anyone in the crowd in particular.

Lotte couldn't help but squeal in excitement. Diana smiled quietly, knowing that, at the very least, the girl she had formerly fallen for was happy with the person she chose as her lifemate. There were a couple cheers amongst the guest crowd, and Akko's bouquet ended up tossed right in Constanze's face, much to her groaning despite her lack of belief in any superstitions. Although she did cast an odd glance in Diana's direction after that happened. Both Hannah and Barbera, probably the only married people on the wedding amongst Akko and Sucy's former classmates, went on with a conversation of how much this reminded them of their wedding, with the latter remembering how her bouquet ended up hitting Akko square in the face way back then... Except that time, the brunette actually attempted to catch it.

As for the two newly-married witches, they didn't pay much attention to their surroundings at the moment as they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, their looks reflecting genuine love for one another.

 _ **Right now, all that mattered to them is that this day had marked the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.**_

* * *

 _And with that, this sorta-challenge is finally done! Admittedly, it was quite enjoyable, even if the "payoff" was rather small - I mean, damn, this might just be the least faved/followed fic I've ever done - and if I did seem to get into a bit of a burnout near the end of the week, going a bit too dialogue-heavy or not managing to convey some moments properly.  
_

 _Admittedly, I got a little tired when I've gotten to the vows part, he-he-heh. So I might fix it later if there are any glaring mistakes._

 _Special thanks to:  
 **Kaponos -** The one person that inspired me to get into Sukko ficwriting!_

 ** _GeminiAlchemist -_** _The **other** person to inspire me!_ _  
_

 ** _Raphael Antonello -_** _For the reviews and feedback, of course!_

 _And to all the people that still stay faithful to the Sukko pairing, obviously!  
_

 _Gonna go back to writing Twin Passions after this, then maybe I'll start something new. Either a fic taking place in an AU similar to the sci-fi setting of Warframe, or a Darkest Dungeon crossover, whichever one I'd be more in the mood for._

 _And with at least one fully complete work..._

 ** _Darky Out!_**


End file.
